


熟人作案

by kahoyomi



Category: TNT - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kahoyomi/pseuds/kahoyomi
Relationships: 翔霖
Kudos: 37





	熟人作案

/  
一件紧身牛仔裤上布满了破洞，露出来的膝盖不知是不是在外面冻着了微微泛着红。

上面是有着一朵绣花装饰的黑衬衫，脖子上绕着一根银丝，有许多人踮起脚好奇地往那人领口瞧，费力后才偶尔瞄到翅膀吊坠在第二颗纽扣后面荡来荡去。

贺峻霖每次穿这身到酒吧来，都要被好友调侃说活生生一个禁欲的荡妇。

“荡妇怎么还禁欲了呢？”

“那不是你就喜欢一边摇着腰一边又求人家别操了嘛。”

/  
红灯酒绿下最适合狩猎，聚光灯打下来照顾给每个人0.1秒特写，谁在这眨眼间风骚尽露谁就是下一个陷阱的对象。

严浩翔看上了吧台旁边一个人喝闷酒的贺峻霖，他观察有一段时间了，每有一个男人带着各种颜色的酒坐到贺峻霖身旁开始搭讪，严浩翔就转动一次打火机开关。

可以明显感觉到的是，贺峻霖耐心越显不足，刚开始还会蹭下别人的酒再多陪聊两分钟，最近几个挑战者几乎刚上场就被发了红牌，严浩翔听不清那边是怎样一套话术，只看得见贺峻霖白眼连连。

钟声敲响新一天，DJ换了一个会让人心脏麻痹的电音，大概是贺峻霖不喜欢的节奏，严浩翔看到对方撇下酒杯从高脚椅上跳下来，他也立马装起摆设一般的打火机紧随其后。

严浩翔随着贺峻霖拐过几个弯，前前后后进了卫生间。

/  
gay吧里的卫生间总装修得像情侣套房，宽敞如高中教室。严浩翔随手抓起洗手台旁的安全套包装，看了一眼牌子后又嫌弃地扔回原地。

他伸出脚抵在即将关闭的门前，好在皮靴够硬，也感谢里面的人喝多酒软绵绵的没什么力气，严浩翔并没觉有何疼痛，继而伸手推开有些厚重的厕所门，灵活往前一遛便挤了进去。

好像熟练到受过训练一般。

贺峻霖直接被突然闯进来的人推到墙上，发出一阵不小的声响，不过说不定估计也有人正在隔壁干着不地道勾当，自然无暇顾及自己。

贺峻霖吃痛后迷迷糊糊抬起头，看到来人后先是泄了口气：“严少爷找我何事啊？”

外面的音乐还不能被完全隔音，密集的鼓点吵得贺峻霖头重脚轻，他歪头盯着严浩翔，看着看着就笑出声来。

“严浩翔，我不跟熟人做。”

“你不是说不认识我吗。”

“……”

贺峻霖很想解释那只是句玩笑话，但反射弧才刚刚碰到酒精作用，脑子里想的总跟不上舌头，他一时愣住，而趁着空隙严浩翔利索地把腿挤进贺峻霖双腿间，毫无预兆就咬住贺峻霖的下嘴唇，然后继续他的一贯作风，一声招呼不打就撬开贺峻霖牙关。

狭窄的隔间里顿时黏糊起来，口水相融的声音像被按下了放大键，贺峻霖担心这羞耻怕是从马桶眼里都可以传出去。

他费力推开严浩翔，颤抖着开口说：“你别弄好吗？”

“不好，为什么不能弄？你这里不就是在找人安慰吗？”

严浩翔说着就又凑近了贺峻霖几分，大腿根与贺峻霖的紧挨在一起，克制又放肆地摩擦着，摩得贺峻霖直接摊开成一团液体，严浩翔的体温又是那么烧人，烧得贺峻霖快要融化。

“你喜欢这样对吗？”严浩翔不知什么时候解开了贺峻霖的腰带，手直接伸进对方的私密处，手法如同玩弄打火机，在对方洞壁上按压着，又将两根手指放进去毫无规律地搅动。

“你这里好湿，为什么你后面会流水，你是女人吗？”

“……闭嘴。”贺峻霖紧抓着严浩翔的胳膊，好像这样才不至于摔倒在地。

“你里面好热，我好像摸到你子宫了。”

贺峻霖被对方的胡言乱语说地上了脸，眼睛湿漉漉得明显是欲求不满。

严浩翔一边解开自己的裤子一边痴迷于贺峻霖的藏着宝藏的洞，“我把你后面射满，等你怀上我的孩子，我就娶你。”

“娶你妈啊娶…”

“我会准备全世界最豪华的彩礼。”

贺峻霖差点被感动，倒不是为这薛定谔的彩礼，主要是严浩翔这时候还能记得自己爱钱就很是难得。

“然后你就做我的新娘。”

“老子要做你爸爸！”

贺峻霖用最后一点力气吼着，虽然他现在趴在严浩翔怀里露出大半个屁股的样子很没威信。

严浩翔进入的时候贺峻霖没觉得有多不适，说来惭愧，他甚至有一种严浩翔的鸡巴跟自己天生一对的感觉。

妈的，他也疯了。

“这里。”严浩翔顶进贺峻霖身体最深处，惹的贺峻霖一声娇吟，“是霖霖要给我生孩子的地方。”

“这里。”严浩翔换了个角度插入，贺峻霖感觉自己肚皮都要被顶破了，“我们的孩子会先在这里住一段时间。”

“哦是吗，那你生物学的挺好啊这都知道。”

严浩翔被呛到也没恼火，反而弯起嘴角加快了抽插的速度，以前是他嘴笨不知道怎么怼回去，现在人都晃着腰肢臣服于自己胯下了，还有什么好疑惑的吗？

干就对了，干多了就知道服软了。


End file.
